Crystal
by Marauderlover23
Summary: Nudge ran away when she was 16. Now 13 years later Iggy finds her again, but Nudge has a big surprise for him. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

** Okay so I really don't have much to say. I do not own Maximum ride, I mean if I did do you think I would be on fanfiction. No I would be publishing a book!**

Iggy's P.O.V.

It's been 13 years since I last saw Nudge. I thought we were in love, but then she left. She didn't even leave a note or say goodbye. She just left. Since then a lot has happened. I got my eyesight back, and Max and Fang got married 11 years ago. They have two kids, Nico and Nick.

Nico, who is ten, is just like Fang. Nico has shaggy black hair and is tall and lean. He is super skinny with really dark eyes. He has about 20 plain black t-shirts and one black button-up. Nico has a few dark blue jeans, but mostly just black ones. Also he is also very silent, yet still somehow annoying. Although for some reason he can pull of Max's death glare perfectly. I'm telling he could kill with that look. Nico also inherited Fang's invisibility and Max's super speed. He has big black raven's wings, but with a few specks of white.

Nick is short for Nichole, but if you call her that that she will kick your but into next week. Nick is eight and has long pitch black hair with a few streaks of blond. Her cascades down her back in waves and is almost long enough to sit on. She looks extremely small and frail, but she is almost as strong as Max. Nick has almond-shaped brown eyes, and unfortunately she also inherited Max's temper and leadership skills. She has light brown wings with little specks of black.

For some unknown reason, I ended up watching the two kiddos for two weeks while Max and Fang are taking some time off in the Caribbean. So today I am taking them to this really nice park about three blocks away form my currant location in Maine. Maine really is nice state lots of trees and close to the ocean. Actually my house has a little balcony off of my room with a great view of the ocean, and there is a big forest in my back yard.

As for the rest of the flock, Gazzy helps out the military and is living on the coast of Florida. He specializes in making bombs. Gaz is happily married and has a nine month old baby. His wife Emmalie was also experimented on as a child. Actually we first met her when she was 11, we saved her from Itex and it was like love at first sight. Em is 96% human and 4% dolphin. She can hold her breath really long, also her hearing is even better than mine. Their little baby, Jackson is really chubby and is 97% human, 1% bird, and 2% dolphin. He is a really great swimmer and has adorable little wings.

Angel is a very successful doctor. She saves life everyday and her patients send her Christmas cards every year. Angel is happily engaged and is four months pregnant at the moment. Michael, her fiancée is an accountant, but surprisingly very fun. He loves beaches, and playing football. Him and Nico get along really well. Michael also lives to climb mountains, scuba dive, cliff dive, and go hot air ballooning. Him and Angel go all the time, and I have never seen the girl happier.

So the park I am taking the kids to has a huge, green, field. There is also a shaded area with about 10 trees. Then in the middle there is a pond, it's very popular with fishers. Also there are a few basketball and tennis courts, and a swimming pool. We decided to have a picnic for lunch today. I packed 21 peanut-butter and jelly sandwich's, six juice-box's, nine big bags of fruit, and 18 chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey Uncle Iggy, can we go play tag?" Nick asked me, although no matter what I say I know she will end up getting her way.

So I decided to answer with a question, "I thought we were going to eat lunch first."

"Well if we eat lunch first we will get really bad cramps. And then we won't be able to run," Nico told me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, okay. Go play," they took off before I even finished talking. "But no wings!" I called after them.

So I relaxed and started looking around. After a few minutes of looking around I noticed a young girl about 11 or 12 years old. Normally I wouldn't have noticed, but she looked exactly like Nudge. She had the same mocha skin, although her hair was long and straight. The girl was even about the same height. She was wearing a light pink shirt and some knee length jean shorts. She was lying in the grass listening to an ipod and it almost looked like she was sleeping. I slowly approached her and cautiously asked her, "Nudge, is that you?"

She opened her eyes and I noticed that they were pale blue, "M-m-my name isn't Nudge," she stammered, "Nudge is my mother."

**Okay so please review. I will not update this story until I get at least 10 reviews. Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

** Okay so I loved all the reviews! Oh and for flying, whether you are an anonymous person or just didn't bother to sign in, it says in paragraph 1 sentence 6 that Iggy is no longer blind. Oh and I do not own maximum ride, James Patterson does.**

_Last chapter_

"_M-m-my name isn't Nudge," she stammered, "Nudge is my mother."_

Iggy's P.O.V.

I stared at the girl in shock. I mean she looked about 11 or 12. which means Nudge had her a year or two after she left us.

"How do you know my mother?" the girl asked me. She looked like she was ready to run as fast as she could with barely a moments notice. Nudge obviously taught her that. "Who are you?"

"My name is Iggy. Your mother and I were really close when we were younger." I calmly explained.

"Prove it," she spat at me. So I pulled out my wallet and grabbed the only two pictures I kept in there. One was of Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and I. It was taken just two weeks before Nudge left. The other was of Nudge and I at her sweet sixteen. Nudge was laughing hysterically at me after she shoved a plate of cake in my face.

I handed the girl the pictures and she carefully studied them. As soon as she made her decision she handed them back. Seeing as how she didn't take off, I think she believed me. "What's your name?" I cautiously asked her.

"Crystal," she replied hesitantly.

"Okay Crystal, is your mom here?"

"Yeah she's with Jared, Molly, and Alex."

"Who are they?" was Nudge married now, does she have more kids. All these questions started bouncing around in my brain.

"Well Jared is her fiancée, Molly is their daughter, and Alex is Jared's 16 year old son." she told me, "They're by the pool," she quickly added.

"Okay, I need to go talk to her. If those two kids come over here tell them Uncle Iggy will be back," I pointed towards Nico and Nick.

I ran over by the pool and pushed open the gate, but stayed in the shadows. I quickly spotted Nudge. She still looked almost exactly the same as she did in the pictures the flock had of her. Although she seemed taller and although she was laughing, you could still see the sadness in her eyes. Nudge was wearing a lilac colored one-piece swimsuit. The flock had told me that lilac was her favorite color.

Next to her was a tall skinny man, he was lean, yet he still had visible muscles. The guy had messy blond hair and was laughing along with Nudge. I figured he must be Jared. Then there was a teenage guy sitting at the same table, texting. He had long, shaggy blond hair and was tall and skinny. He must be Alex.

A little girl in a bright bing one-piece swimsuit came running up to Nudge. The little girl had pale skin and long black hair braided into pigtails. She threw her skinny little arms around Nudge's neck, so she must be Molly.

I stepped into the bright sun and began to walk across the pool area to where Nudge and her new family were sitting. When I came up in front of Nudge my shadow passed over her and she looked up, "Iggy."

"Nudge I think we need to talk," she leaped out of her chair and hugged me, ignoring her fiancées glare. I hugged her back and instantly felt better than I had in13 years.

"Um-hm. Hello I don't believe we've met. I'm Jared, Monique's fiancée," Jared said giving me the death glare.

"That's nice. I'm Iggy and I would like you to meet Nudge. The only girl I ever have loved and the only one I ever will love."

**Well I hoped you liked it. Once again, I won't update until I get at least ten reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey sorry guys, my dad grounded me from my computer! Other wise I would have updated sooner. Now I know I said I wanted 10 reviews and I only got four, but the four I got where great. So for this chapter you want to thank reald3d, ilove2write13, domo-the-brown-monster, and then somebody who didn't leave a name, but was really sweet. So thanks for the reviews guys. Once again, I do not own the Maximum Ride series, but I do own Crystal, Jared, Molly, Alex, Nico, and Nick!**

Nudge's P.O.V.

13 years ago I made the worst mistake of my life. I ran away from the flock. Now I did have a reason, it's not like I just left! You see, I was pregnant, with Iggy's child. I didn't think it was fair to strap a 19 year old down with a baby, I mean he should enjoy his life for as log as he could before settling down and raising a family. So I left.

Now I have an amazing 12 year old daughter who sweet and talkative, yet still sarcastic. She looks just like me, her name is Crystal. She has the same mocha skin and crazy hair, except hers is a bit less crazy. Also she has these amazing pale blue eyes, like Iggy. Unfortunately Crys also inherited Iggy's love for bombs.

I have a fiancée now, Jared. He's really nice, and I only agreed to marry him so that Crys had an adult man in her life. He's not her dad, and she's still getting used to him. Another reason I agreed to marry him is we have a daughter together. Molly, she's only four and is a tiny little thing with long black hair. She has really bright blue eyes like Jared.

Jared and his 16 year old son Alex are almost identical. They both have shaggy blond hair and bright blue eyes. Although Jared has more of a muscular build, while Alex is really lanky. Alex doesn't much like me, he feels like I'm trying to replace his mom who died about five years ago.

Oh yeah I forgot, I got more powers. I can feel other people's feelings, and I sometimes a visions of the future. Jared knows about the wings, but Molly and Alex don't. Crys obviously does because she has wings. They are blinding white, just like Iggy's were. And only Crys knows that my name is Nudge, I'm Monique or mom to the rest of them.

Right now we are living in Maine and are currently heading to this really nice park. The park has a pool, and a big field with a little area shaded by trees.

"Hey mom, I'm just going to go listen to my ipod over there," Crystal pointed to the little area with trees.

"Okay, just don't go anywhere else."

Jared grasped my hand and we walked over by the pool with Alex carrying Molly behind us. Alex really was very protective of Molly. I opened the gate to the pool and Jared, Molly, Alex, and I finally me all walked in.

On the other side of the pool area there was an open table. I pointed it out to Jared and we went to sit down.

"Mommy, mommy, can me and Alex go play in the pool?" Molly asked me.

"Sure go ahead, just make sure you keep a close eye on her Alex," I told him.

"I know, I know," he mumbled.

After they left I started zoning out while Jared started telling me a story. He started laughing, so I started to laugh too. But then I was hit with an overwhelming sense of love. Wow, whoever it was really did love someone. Just then a someone or something cast a shadow over me. I looked up and saw Iggy standing over me. I couldn't believe it! So I leaped up and hugged him despite the fact that Jared was now staring at Iggy like he wanted to punch him.

"Ah-hm," Jared fake coughed, "Hello, I don't believe we've met. I would like you to meet Monique, my fiancée," Jared addressed Iggy.

"That's nice. I'm Iggy and I would like you to meet Nudge. The only girl I have ever loved and the only one I ever will love," ohmygosh! He still loved me!

** Okay so I hope you enjoyed, and this time I only want three reviews before I update. **


	4. sorry authors note! PLEASE READ!

Hey sorry for not updating in forever. My laptop was all screwed up, but now I have a new one, so I will actually be able to update. I just got my laptop yesterday, so I will try to have an update up tomorrow. And thanks to all the people that reviewed!


	5. chapter 4

**Hey everyone, so I am finally updating! Yay! Finally! Thank you soooo much to everyone that reviewed, and enjoy! Also to those who haven't reviewed, thanks for actually reading my story and please review. P.S. I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Iggy P.O.V.

Wow, Nudge looked genuinely happy when I said I loved her. Well that's good news. All of a sudden Nudge squealed and threw her arms around my neck and hugged me really close.

"I love you too," she whispered so low that only I could ever have a chance at hearing.

"Hello, Monique dear. Would you mind getting your hands off of that guy? In case you forgot, _we, _as in you and me are getting married in three months." Jared sounded pissed. Oh well, he'll live.

"Sorry Jared. Um Iggy this is my fiancé Jared. His son Alex, and this is our daughter Molly," Nudge introduced.

"I know," I told her.

"Wait, how. Have you been following me," she glared playfully.

"No," I chuckled, "I met your daughter Crystal. I thought she was you. So when I found out she was your daughter I asked where you were. Don't worry she didn't just tell me all willy-nilly. I have some pictures of us and the family that I showed her." I explained.

"Oh, and did Crys say anything else?" Nudge asked.

"Well it didn't seem as if she likes your precious fiancé here." Nudge looked at me as if she already knew that.

"Nudge, can we talk?" I asked her hopefully.

"No," Jared replied the same time Nudge said, "Sure."

"Nudge, if you go with him then we are through," Jared threatened.

"Fine then, bye Jared. Molly sweetie, go find Crys and tell her that mommy will be right there."

"Okay," Molly shrugged and skipped off, her braided pigtails bouncing as she went.

"Nudge, we really need to talk. Why did you leave? I mean, I thought you loved me," I remember how it felt when I woke up and she was gone. Not to be over dramatic or anything, but that was the worst day of my life.

"I left _because_ I love you," she stated.

"Nudge, I don't get it. I never would ever want you to leave," she doesn't get it, why would she think she needs to leave because she loves me.

"Iggy, I was pregnant!" Wait what!

**Well that's it for now I will update soon, and please review!**


End file.
